Back to Hogwarts
by dithemo
Summary: Santana Lopez, the Girl Who Lived, is back for her fourth year at Hogwarts, hoping that, for one year, she can just go to school and have fun with her friends. However, a special event and the arrival of both an odd new teacher and a gorgeous Veela are apparently not the best ways to start a calm, relaxed year...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm not sure if a lot of people will like this idea, but I've been thinking about this for so long, I decided to finally just go with it. The idea is that Santana Lopez more or less = Harry Potter, and a lot of Santana's glee friends are Harry's Hogwarts friends in this story.**

**It's also not Brittana or Quinntana or anything else, but Fleurtana (or something), because in my head, those two'd go well together.**

**I'll still be updating my other story as well, but I kind of also wanted to write something less serious, so there.**

**I hope at least one person liked the idea, but I'll keep writing anyways, so I guess it doesn't really matter :p**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Santana Lopez was sitting on her squeaky bed, waiting for the storm to die down.

Not a real storm, though. Through the window she could see a clear blue summer sky, and if the house had been silent, she probably would have heard birds whistling outside as well.

"Are you listening to me, Garbageface?"

She was shocked out of her dreams about being outside in this weather when her abuela explicitly addressed her in her rants.

The woman was standing in the doorway to Santana's room now, her dark eyes wide underneath a massive frown. She had short brown hair and the skinniest body you could have. Her neck and ugly evil-witch-like hands constantly seemed to have veins popping out, but that was of course also because, as she said, "the broad (aka Santana) always brought out the worst in her."

Santana sighed before she looked her in the eyes indignantly, almost rolling her own but deciding against it quickly. If she actually wanted to get out of there (alive) somewhere that day, she'd have to play a bit nicer and tone down on the bitchiness.

"Yes, abuela, I heard you. I don't really understand why you're reacting like this, though. You should be happy about the fact that you don't have to see my face anymore for an entire year."

The angry woman pulled her nose up in disgust and huffed. "Si, si, gone for the year, even if it is to that awful… freakshow of a school, is good, but how _dare_ you give my address to those dirty friends of yours!"

Santana wanted to lash out at her for speaking that way about her friends, but she took deep breaths through her flaring nostrils and forced herself to calm down.

"Because that was the only way I'd be able to get to King's Cross, seeing as _you_ refuse to drive me!"

Even though she had said it in a monotone voice, she had said it so slowly that it was enough to make her grandmother go at her again. She was already opening her mouth and pointing her finger when a voice suddenly interrupted from behind her.

"Abuelaaaaa…", said a whiny boy's voice from the hallway. Santana and the woman both looked at the doorway to see that Ameríco had walked in.

This time Santana did roll her eyes, and she was lucky enough that her grandmother had all her attention on her cousin, so that she did not see the movement.

Abuela quickly rushed to the boy and engulfed him in her arms.

"Ah, Ameríto, que pasa? Were you interrupted by Santana's stupid noise?"

Even though she had been the one screaming, of course she would put the blame on Santana right away. The girl held back from rolling her eyes though, because this time, both sets of dark brown eyes were glaring at her coldly.

"Si, abuela… Why is she still here? She's so stupid, she always ruins _everything_!" The boy, even though he was already 15, a year older than Santana, always did this, and their abuela always went with it.

Her entire life had been like that. Ever since Santana was – reluctantly – taken in by her abuela when her parents died, they had never hesitated to show her how much they hated her and 'her kind'.

Santana couldn't remember that her grandmother had ever called her by her real name, always preferring terms like "garbageface", "freakshow", "broad", and since she became a teen, "slut" and "bitch" were added to the lot.

Her cousin didn't really live with them, but lived in the house next door with his parents. If those two, Santana's uncle and aunt – even though they preferred to act like they _weren't_ related in any way – didn't already spoil the boy enough, he was even more spoiled by his grandmother.

When it comes to Ameríco, whatever the boy wants, he gets. And whatever he does, he gets away with it too, or is even encouraged by abuela. In this way, he has always bullied Santana. The girl had always been small for her age – according to her this was because of the fact that she'd spent her childhood in the tiny basement of the abuela's house – and so she was the perfect victim for all of Ameríco's bullying.

She had been tormented all her life, not understanding why her family made her life that hard, until over three years ago, when she finally found out the truth.

In the summer of her 11th birthday, she had gotten a letter. Her grandmother had been trying very hard to conceal it, her aunt and uncle kept her from reading them, her cousin wanted to read them himself, but in the end the truth had come out in the form of a giant messenger – literally.

She was a witch.

No, really, Santana Lopez was a real-life witch, just like her parents had been.

She didn't believe it at first, thought the idea was impossible, but in the end, the giant had convinced her.

He had told her about how her parents were murdered by this guy, Voldemort, and how she had survived his attack, and how she was famous.

And that's when it all started. She was able to get away from her awful relatives and entered Hogwarts, school for witchcraft and wizardry, where she had been famous, where everybody liked her – well, almost everyone in any case -, where there was always enough food, where she could sleep in a good bed, where she had been able to buy some decent clothes, and where she learned to do magic.

As she was sitting there, listening now to both her abuela and her cousin rambling about how disgusting she was, she brought her left hand to her right sleeve, and felt the wand she had hidden there.

_Lignum Vitae, 16 inches, with Dragon's Whisker in the core._

She would never use the wand, because A it could get her expelled, and B she may be a bitch, but she wasn't some kind of, say, 'Dark Lord' or something, but she just liked to remember it was there, to remember that she wasn't what her relatives were saying about her, but more. To remember that she had another life to go to when the holidays were over.

She almost felt like laughing sarcastically when she thought about what people at Hogwarts would think about her now.

_The famous Santana fucking Lopez, the Girl Who Lived, being told off by a couple of muggles._

After her first year, she had still though this bitterly, and was constantly planning on some kind of revenge, or some way to show that she was what everyone expected her to be, an amazing witch and stuff, but by now this had changed.

A lot had happened over the past years, like Voldemort trying to get to the Philosopher's stone in her first year, Voldemort's spirit coming back through a diary in her second, and Voldemort's helper trying to kill her and her long-lost godfather – see a pattern there?

But she had survived, much thanks to her friends as well, and she had learned to relativize, and to reign in her bad temper she had gotten from spending so much time with her ogre of a grandmother and the rest of the freaking Adams Family.

Now, though, she was just plain just to it all, and almost indifferent to all the name-calling. In a way, she was almost grateful to those people, because whenever some dirty Slytherin tried to talk her down in school or attack her in any way, she was always faster, snappier and stronger.

Her confidence got a boost by thinking about the past years, and she decided to put a stop to the ramblings, and just give in to the woman.

"_Fine,_", she complied, much to her family's shock, "you're right, abuela, I shouldn't let people like that come here. I won't actually send them _your_ address, I'll get to King's Cross on my own. And don't worry, _Ameríto_, I won't bother you for the rest of the year from tomorrow onward. No if you'll excuse me, I'm going to start packing."

The other two Lopezes were shocked out of their mind, and wanted to continue, but when Santana turned around and grabbed one of her magic books with a devilish smirk, the abuela pushed her cousin out the door and quickly rushed out after him, mumbling something like "right, good, whatever."

Santana sighed when she slammed the door behind her, and took a piece of parchment and a feather.

_Sorry Britt, tell your parents that they don't need to come and pick me up. My abuela won't allow it. I'll just go by bus, say hi to the rest of your family for me and I'll see you tomorrow on the train!_

_Santana_

_P.S.: Make sure you don't forget Lord Tubbington this year, he almost died trying to find his way to Hogwarts last year_

She folded the paper quickly and gave it to Egidius, the Pierce's owl that had been waiting for Santana to write back a letter outside while her family was shouting at her.

"Clever bird", Santana murmured, closing the window behind the owl as it flew off.

She watched it leave for a while longer, envious at the fact that he would be sitting in the Pierce house, the Burrow, in less than an hour, whilst she was sitting here and had to try and find some trains and buses that could get her to King's Cross before 11 am tomorrow.

She sighed. The Pierce's were one of those old wizarding families, of 'pure blood' as some called it, but they didn't mind about muggles as much as certain other wizards, like Voldemort and his followers, did. More precisely, Mr. Pierce _loved_ everything that had to do with muggles.

The first time Santana had been over to their house, Mr. Pierce hadn't stopped asking her about every type of muggle device that existed, marvelling constantly at how people were able to live without any magic in their lives.

She could be having a glorious meal with their family now. Mrs. Weasley would constantly be stacking her plate with all kinds of delicious foods. Brittany's twin brothers, Sam and Chord, would probably be toying with some kind of joke gadgets, and her little sister, Hillary, whose life Santana had saved from the chamber of secrets two years ago, would probably just be laughing along silently, not too mention the other three brothers, who would probably be bickering about their wands by now.

Santana loved that blonde family, they were all so amazing, kind, and just… fun to be with. Her grandmother referred to them as "fucking _gringo_ trash", which made Santana so close to cursing her, but she didn't. If she got expelled, she wouldn't be able to see any of her friends ever again, and that would just be… well, not okay, to say the least.

She was shocked from her thoughts when the bird suddenly flew on her bed again, a new letter in its beak. She took it from the owl and smiled a little at the bright pink ink that was used.

_Hey Sannie,_

_That's too bad, but I guess we don't want you to get in trouble with your muggles either. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow then, mom and dad and Sam and Chord and… well everyone, really says hi back._

_Bye!_

_Britt_

_P.S.: Oh, thanks for reminding me! I still need to pack Lord T's bags!_

_P.P.S.: By the way, Quinn's parents have brought her here already, we're driving together tomorrow. See you on the train!_

The letter made her smile again, but also gave her a bit of a bitter feeling.

Quinn was there too, and she was stuck here while they were having fun.

Quinn Fabray and Brittany were her best friends. She and Britt have been since day one, when they stepped on the train together in first year, but Quinn was only added to their little group when they saved her from a troll.

She was raised by muggles as well, but at least her parents were nice to her. She was the smartest witch in their year, and probably in all higher years as well, and at first she was a bit of a know-it-all, and everyone had wondered how the hell she had ended up in Gryffindor and not in Ravenclaw.

After all these years, though, Santana knew the sorting hat had been very right in putting the blonde in Gryffindor House, both blondes really. She also understood why she had been sorted in there, even though the hat had told her she'd do pretty well in Slytherin as well.

So she was ambitious and bitchy, fine, she might have fit into that group perfectly. But she was glad the hat finally decided to put her in Gryffindor. She may have been a bitch, but she really did not want to be a part of _that_ clique.

Santana pushed away the bitter thoughts and thought back about how tomorrow, she'd be back where she belonged. She smiled, pushed the owl out of the window, packed her bags and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was a mess. Santana had to get up at 5 am in order to be able to get to the station on time, and so she quietly grabbed all of her stuff and started pulling her trunk downstairs, praying that she'd be able to leave without her relatives making a scene this year.

She was, for once in her life, lucky. It was too early for anyone of her family to be able, so she was even able to sneak some muggle money out of her abuela's purse and her cousin's piggy bank for the ride to King's Cross.

Santana almost felt daring enough to write a 'thank you'-note, but, sniggering softly to herself, she decided that she'd be playing with her life next summer if she did that, so she refrained from doing anything.

When she finally left the house, her rollable trunk in tow, she felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders, and exited butterflies starting in her stomach as she went down the street to the bus station.

The butterflies kept buzzing around as she got closer to the station, and were at an all time high when it was 10.40 and the train conductor announced that the next station would be King's Cros.

She hopped off the train with a big smile on her face, and hurried through the station, ignoring all the weird looks she was getting about her large trunk.

She came to a stop when she got to the wall between platforms 9 and 10, and her smile got even bigger.

Looking around carefully, Santana made sure no one was paying attention to her and started running for the wall. She closed her eyes as she was about to hit it, but of course, she was able to pass through.

When she got to the other side, she opened her eyes again to see the big, red train.

Platform 9 ¾. The Hogwarts Express.

She sighed happily and smiled once more.

"I'm back…"


	2. Chapter 2

Santana rolled her trunk along the train, looking out for her friends at the same time.

A lot of people noticed her and smiled or waved, pointing her out to their parents, and even though she had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes, she also had to stop a smile.

She had even almost missed this feeling of being a monkey in a cage.

"Sannie!"

Santana was shocked from her thoughts when suddenly an upside down head appeared right in front of her face.

She jumped back in surprise, but finally smiled when she realised the head belonged to Brittany, who was hanging out of the small train window. She had to laugh out loud when she noticed Quinn sitting inside, desperately trying to pull Britt in by her feet, obviously saying something about how the dangers of hanging out of train windows, not to mention the attention she was drawing to them.

Brittany hugged Santana from her uncomfortable position, and the Latina relaxed into her odd hold.

"Hey Britt, it's so good to see you again," she said heartily, truly glad to finally see her friends again.

"Yeah, finally, right! Come on in, Sannie, Quinn and I saved you a seat, and she's been worrying for over 15 minutes that you wouldn't make it.

Santana smirked. "Is that so, Q? Worrying about me already? That's a first."

Through the glass she could see the small blonde blushing, and even though she couldn't understand a word the girl said, Santana did know the meaning of a middle finger being flipped in her direction.

She winked and pulled her trunk inside the train. When she got to her friends' compartment, she noticed that Quinn had already pulled Brittany inside and was trying to explain to the girl that it wasn't okay for the girl to hang out of a train's window like that, but Brittany was just looking at her with a confused expression on her face.

"… I'm serious, Britt, you could die if you do stuff like that! On top of that, it's just plain childish!"

"But, Quinnie, I didn't die and I _am_ still a kid, so what's the problem."

Santana could see that Quinn was getting frustrated, and she really wanted to enjoy her first time with her friends after 2 months, so she quickly chipped in.

"Britt-Britt, what Quinn is trying to say is that it's a bad example for Lord Tubbington." She looked at the fat cat, who was lying next to Brittany on the couch, obviously dead to the world-asleep. "What are you going to do if he tries to jump out of the window because you do it?"

At this, Brittany frowned, clearly contemplated Santana's words. "Hmm… I hadn't though about it like that…"

Quinn shot Santana a thankful look, glad that this didn't become one of their huge discussions again.

Santana simply smiled back at Quinn and sat next to her, across from Brittany and her cat.

"So, how's the holiday been for you guys?"

She listened to her two friends chat happily about all the exiting things they had done this year. She already knew that Brittany and her family had gone to see her dragon-training brother Charlie in Rumania and that Quinn and her family had gone to the South of France, but hearing them talk about it in real life was better than reading about it in letters.

* * *

A couple of hours passed, and Quinn had already told her friends everything there was to say about France, but Brittany just kept chatting away excitedly about literally _everything _ she had seen.

"And… and there were baby dragons, like sooo tiny and right from the eggs, and Norbert was there, you remember, Hagrid's dragon? And he is a she and she almost burnt me when I tried to steal one of her eggs, because she's a mama now too, and.. and…"

She suddenly stopped talking aimed her ear to the door.

Santana and Quinn smiled at each other and rolled their eyes. They had known what this movement meant from the first time they met each other on the Hogwarts Express.

Brittany was shaking her legs up and down, and when she was sure she could hear the rattling she jumped up, took her cat-like purse and went for the door, jumping up and down in the doorway.

"She's here, she's here, she's here!"

The two others just kept seated, an amused smile on their faces. Through the window next to the door they saw a head appear.

"Candy from the tr-"

She didn't even have time to finish her sentence, because Brittany had just jumped the woman and hugged her tightly.

"YAAAY! I missed you, ms. Candywoman!"

Santana and Quinn just laughed at the look on the woman's face. Brittany had been having this type of reaction to her since first year, and the woman already knew her very well, even though she tried to stay away from the blonde as much as she could.

"R… Right. So, I'm guessing you would like some c-"

"YES!" Brittany shouted, and she started naming all the things she wanted and immediately spend all the money she had on the sweets.

Santana shook her head. People said Brittany was an idiot, and in a way she was, but when it came to counting her money for candy, she was very capable of doing it. It was kind of impressive, even if it also meant that she did not have any more money for anything else the entire year.

When the tall blonde finally sat down, of course not after having hugged the candy lady again, Santana bought her own candy, not as much as Brittany, but still a lot – after all, she hadn't had a decent meal since before summer.

The two of them sat down and started eating hungrily – Santana really from hunger, Brittany just because she loved candy – and Quinn rolled her eyes at their antics.

"Seriously, can you two eat _any_ less appetizingly?"

Santana was about to say something to her remark, when a voice came from the hallway.

"Oh I doubt that, Fabray. Seeing as these two are cursed with poverty-stricken households, I am rather certain that this is the most food that they have had in quite some time now. Besides, I doubt their parents have thought them much table-manners, seeing as they are either poor, or utterly and completely _dead_."

The three friends turned around with looks of disgust. If there was one thing Santana hadn't missed in those two months, it was her self-proclaimed 'arch nemesis':

Rachel Berry

The small brunette was standing in the doorway, looking down on them with her typical "I'm-better-than-all-of-you" - smile.

Santana scowled and stood up, clenching her fists.

"You watch out, midget, because I am about to-"

"What?" Berry rolled her eyes, that smile still on her face. "you plan to go 'all Lima Lows', or whatever hole it is you were bred in? Too bad for you, I'm not alone. Boys!"

She snapped her fingers, and right away two freakishly tall guys stood by her side. The tallest one stood to her left, an idiotic grin on his face, a vacant look in his eyes. To her right was a mohawked one, smirking arrogantly.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Hudson. Puckerman."

"'Sup, Lespez?"

When the two of them joined Rachel, Quinn and Brittany stood up as well and positioned themselves next to Santana.

"Oh wow, Puck, it seems you've become even dumber over the summer. Was that even an insult?" Quinn had said it, arching her eyebrows at them.

The guys looked a bit taken aback, but Rachel didn't give them a chance to say something that would make the situation even worse. Those guys were only needed for the muscle. Talking bad about people was her thing.

"Whatever, guys, it's not like a filthy _Mudblood_ is in any way better than either of us."

Santana was ready to pounce her for using that word, but Brittany subtly held her back by her sleeve.

"Don't, San, she's not worth it…", she whispered in the angry Latina's ear, causing the girl's anger to die down.

Santana just sighed and let the Slytherin-trio walk away, sitting down when she was sure they'd left.

"I swear, on day I'll kick that midget's ass so hard, her beanstalk-minion won't even be able to reach her…"

She was silently seething, so Quinn quickly put her hand on her shoulder.

"San, I don't care what she calls me, and neither should you."

"That doesn't make it okay, though!", Santana answered, looking angrily into hazel eyes. "That bitch thinks she's can get away with anything, with all her money and her pureblood Death-eater dads and mother…"

"But San, she can get away with all that because of that," Brittany said, but she quickly continued when she saw that Santana was about to interrupt, "but that doesn't mean she's ever going to accomplish anything by herself. She's just being silly, and you're letting her get to you."

Santana looked into her bright blue eyes now, sighed and combed through her hair with her fingers.

"Yeah, you're right, Britt, I'm sorry. We _are_ better than her, aren't we?"

Brittany smiled her toothy grin. "Yep, and prettier too!"

Santana snorted, and Quinn was laughing loudly as well.

"Exactly, San, so let's just get changed now, I think we're almost there."

Santana nodded, and the three girls chatted happily as they changed into their robes. Outside the sky was getting darker already, and they were getting hungry again. Good thing a feast was waiting for them inside the castle.

When they were putting their red and yellow ties on, the train slowed down, and Brittany stared out of the window, hoping to be able to catch a glimpse of Hogwarts.

Santana couldn't help but smile at her friend jumping up and down, her face pressed against the window. After all, she was exited to be back here as well.

* * *

**A/N: To boringsiot: I almost changed my story to a Quinntana one, with Fleur=Quinn, but then I looked up pictures of Fleur again and I decided against it. That girl is seriously pretty, so no Quinntana this time, sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

When they got out of the train, Santana immediately noticed Hagrid and his lantern, towering above everybody else.

"Yo Hagrid, 'sup!", she yelled, waving at her first ever friend.

Hagrid just smiled and waved back. "Not too shabby, good to be back, huh? Alright, first-years, follow me!"

Santana grinned at the familiarity of the situation, before she was pulled away by Brittany, over to where the carriages were standing.

They looked for an empty one, and Britt quickly pulled her two friends with her to a carriage that only had one person in it yet. Santana almost felt like groaning when she saw who it was, but she held herself back.

"Hey, Sugar!", Brittany said, hugging the girl straight away.

Sugar Motta was wearing extremely pink, weird glasses and was reading a Quibbler. Santana didn't think many people actually read that magazine, because it was full of what Quinn called 'unscientifical rubbish', but apparently it was pretty popular, seeing as Sugar's dad was the owner and she was – like – _rich_.

And she was weird. _Really_ weird.

Santana could still handle her – she'd dealt with worse in her life, and since she was used to Brittany's weird habits she didn't really have that many problems with the girl, besides that she attracted a lot of unwanted attention.

Quinn, however, was another thing. She saw the world as a rational thing, whereas Sugar was just… dreamy.

As the invisible horses started pulling the carriages towards the castle, Santana couldn't help but laugh at Quinn's face as she was pulled into a nonsensical discussion between Britt and Sugar about unicorns and their effect on society, the subject Sugar had started writing a book about.

Santana was fully laughing at Quinn's face as she tried to explain that unicorns did in fact _not_ live on rainbows, and she was still sniggering by the time they stopped and had to get inside.

The smile stayed plastered on her face as she walked through Hogwarts' corridors to the great Hall. She was really happy to finally be back here, and she couldn't wait to eat – meals at Hogwarts had been her favourite tome of the day, since the first day of school.

They entered the Hall and were met with the familiar sight of four large tables with candles floating above them. Santana smiled at Dumbledore who was sitting at the head of the room, but her smile quickly disappeared when she saw the stern look of Professor McGonagall, and the extremely creepy look of Professor Snape, whose glare was as cold as always.

She quickly sat down next to her friends at the Gryffindor table and sighed at the sight of her empty plate.

Quinn rolled her eyes at that. "Oh come on, San. You can't even wait those 5 minutes it takes for the first years to get sorted?"

Santana just scowled at her friend. "5 minutes? More like 50… Those brats take forever to get across a freaking lake, and then they sit down with that hat for waaaaaay too long."

Brittany chuckled at that, and Quinn snorted.

"Should I remind you that it took the hat more than 10 minutes to sort _you_ 4 years ago, San?"

At this, Santana crossed her arms and scowled even more.

"Pff, whatever…"

Her friends started laughing at her, Britt saying something about how adorable she looked when she was pouting, when their laughter was finally interrupted by the entrance of the new students, and they all focused their attention on the Sorting Hat's song.

Santana kept herself from making comments about how long each kid took this time. Her friends had had a point earlier, she had indeed taken a lot of time, but she blamed that on the fact that she had way too many talents.

Seriously, she was smart, she was totally loyal if she felt like it, she was a complete badass and she was totally hot, which pretty much meant that she was arrogant and ambitious.

So yeah, whatever.

Finally, some huge kid named Zizes, Lauren ran over to the Slytherin table and Dumbledore stood up for his speech.

"Come on, Dumbie, make it quick." Santana whispered it pretty loudly, but she dared to speak again now that the Hat part was over.

Britt chuckled at the nickname, and Quinn looked a mixture of shocked and amused. Santana just shrugged. She respected the headmaster and all, but she would never dare to call him 'Albus'. So, Dumbie was the next best thing.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair and started his speech with his regular welcome and rules about the forest, but Santana tuned out right away and focused on her – still empty – plate.

She was only shocked out of her thoughts about food when she caught a small part of his speech:

"… and I regret to announce that this year there will be no Quidditch."

"WHAT!" Santana shouted across the room. She wasn't the only one who had shouted, though. The Pierce twins were standing up as well, and all around the room there were people yelling about how ridiculous that was.

Santana just couldn't believe it. She freaking loved Quidditch, becoming Gryffindor's seeker had been the best thing that ever happened to her, and now this.

The Hall continued talking to each other anxiously and yelling, when suddenly Dumbledore flicked his wand an something that sounded like an explosion shocked them all and shut them up.

"Okay, so as I was saying, there will be no Quidditch this year, BUT-" he quickly continued when he saw the Pierce twins were on their feet again, "that is because this year our school will house the famous and exiting Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Another wave of sound hit the giant room, but this time it was one of excitement.

Santana could hear people talking about how crazy this was and who would be coming, but she didn't understand any of it. She looked at Quinn for an explanation, but before the girl could start explaining Dumbledore did it for her.

"As some of you may know, this is a tournament that used to be held in one of three major schools in the world, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Of each school a champion will be chosen, a student of at least 17 years old, who will defend the honour of their schools by competing in three extremely different tasks. The winner will get a cash prize, and, of course, eternal honour."

Now Santana was excited as well. This thing seemed pretty amazing, especially when she heard students behind her talk about how one time, someone had had to catch a unicorn from the back of a hippogriff and had died a painful and totally awesome death by being thrown off the hippogriff from fifty feet high and falling right onto the unicorn's horn.

Her eyes were sparkling. She had always had a thing for gore in action movies. "That sounds _awesome_!"

Brittany nodded with her, beaming as well. "Totally, right! They got to meet _unicorns_!"

Quinn was the only one who was frowning. "Are you two missing the part that people can _die_ here?"

Santana just shrugged. "Dumbledore would never let anyone die, Quinnie. And besides, those tasks sound pretty exciting, but only an idiot could talk bad about a hippogriff when they're that high."

Quinn shook her head. "I'd love to see _you_ do it, then, if you're so clever."

Santana laughed and put her hands up, shaking her head. "No way, I'm just watching. I prefer watching over participating and possibly getting maimed for life. Besides, I'm too young anyways."

At this, Quinn laughed as well, until they were interrupted by Brittany.

"Wait, if you're too young, does that mean that I'm too young too?"

Santana rolled her eyes a bit. "Are you 17, Britt?"

Brittany thought about this for a second before answering. "Nope, 14."

"Then I'm sorry, but you can't." She gave the tall blonde a small pat on the shoulder and was glad to see her shrug right away, before finally bringing her attention back to Dumbledore.

"Now then. The last years of the other schools will be arriving here next week, Sunday evening. We will expect you all to be on your best behaviour-"

Santana and Brittany were grinning at each other, as were the Pierce twins Sam and Chord. Behaving was not exactly their strong suit. Quinn was just shaking her head – Little Miss Perfect had stepped away from the extreme rule-following since she'd become friends with San and Britt, but she still didn't go to the same lengths as they did.

"- so, welcome back again, and enjoy the feast!"

And suddenly the plates were stacked with the most delicious types of food, and everybody – almost literally – 'dug in'.

* * *

When the feast was finally finished, the Gryffindors made their way out of the Great Hall and to their dorm room.

The three friends were walking together and were quickly joined by some friends from their year.

"Hey guys, how was summer?" Blaine, a small guy with brown curly hair asked, walking to their right.

Santana just shrugged while they continued walking, and listened as well to Britt's and Quinn's short responses about Rumania and France.

To her left Rory appeared. "Wha d'you guys think of th' Turnment, then?", he asked in a heavy Irish accent.

The Latina was a lot more enthusiastic about that than about her summer.

"Sounds totally awesome, right? I can't wait to see what those champions have to do! I'm hoping for a lot of horror!"

"-and popcorn!", Brittany added, while Rory and Blaine were both nodding their heads fervently in agreement.

Quinn rolled her eyes again, as she felt like she'd been doing all night already. "Nobody thinking about meeting new cultures? About those other schools and how they teach magic?"

She was met with blank stares from her friends. "Really, nothing?" She threw her hands up in frustration, mumbling something like 'seriously'.

"Sorry, Q," Santana answered, "I can't help it, I've heard the stories about those schools. They're probably just some kind of stuck-up 'look-I'm-so-cool' seniors. Especially what I've heard about those Beauxbatons... I mean, they're French, that's like, synonym to 'stuck-up'.

They reached the picture of the Fat Lady before Quinn could answer to that, and followed behind the other Gryffindors, crawling through the opening behind the painting.

They said goodbye to their male friends and went upstairs to the girl's dormitory. Entering their room, they immediately saw Mercedes, the only other Gryffindor from their year, sitting on her bed already.

"Hey girls!" she nearly screamed, hopping up to hug them, which she hadn't had the chance to yet at dinner.

"So, how's everything going?" she asked, as they had all plopped down on their beds. The girls all provided her with their stories and gossip, but it didn't take long for all of them to fall asleep.

Santana was laying under the covers, smiling at Mercedes' and Brittany's attempt to continue the conversation, no matter how tired they were.

She could hardly even imagine how only 24 hours earlier, she had still been yelled at by her abuela, and that she was here now, ready for another exciting year.

And this year she was sure bad things would only be able to happen to the Champions of the Triwizard Tournament, and not to her, a happy thought that lulled her to sleep easily.


	4. Chapter 4

After four days back at school Santana could be found with her head on the table at lunch, groaning.

Her euphoria of the first night had faded away quickly after her first classes.

"Ugh, seriously," she groaned for the umpteenth time that day. "Can't they give us just one week to get back into the game? It's only Friday, and I already feel like I haven't done anything but homework the past couple of days!"

Next to her, Brittany had her head on the table as well, looking completely exhausted. The Gryffindors had just had History of Magic, and listening to their ghost teacher summing up another set of Goblin Revolutions had really worn her out.

"I didn't even know there could be so much history. I thought history only happened last year, but he kept going millions of years back."

Quinn looked like she wanted to make a remark about that, but a glare from Santana from underneath her arms shut her up.

The shorter blonde was listening to her friends disinterestedly, leafing through some huge book of extra reading on Transfiguration. She, of course, had enjoyed the first week of classes like usual, but had stopped contradicting her friends after the second day, when Santana had threatened to curse her in annoyance.

Instead, she just let them complain now, tuning them out completely, and only spoke up when lunch time was almost over.

"Okay guys, enough complaining, we only have two more hours left until the weekend begins, isn't that something at least?"

Santana faintly nodded and finished her food, murmuring something about how those hours were "two hours too many", but Brittany's head suddenly shot up, coated in jam, and she was beaming happily.

"We have Defence Against the Dark Arts now," she said simply, a huge grin on her face.

Quinn, Santana, and the other Gryffindors looked at her incredulously. Brittany hadn't been this enthusiastic about a course since they'd had Hagrid last year and he'd shown them unicorns.

"Yes, we do, Britt, but I don't see how you can smile so brightly about _that_?", Quinn asked suspiciously.

The others nodded in agreement, but Blaine spoke up smiling as well. "Oh, I get it, you heard about the new teacher!"

Brittany started nodding enthusiastically, and as the others just 'oh'-d, Santana's frown grew even deeper.

"Wait, what stories? Who's the new teacher?" She was looking at the teacher's table, but couldn't find anyone new. In fact, she hadn't seen anyone but the usual teachers all year, and now she was curious as to who was this new person.

This time, Brittany was the one to roll her eyes, and Santana looked in shock – this was _not_ a usual expression for the ditzy blonde.

"That's because you go into your own revenge world when we even mention the word 'teacher'."

All Gryffindors smiled at this, and Santana blushed and scowled, but she knew that they were right – every time any teacher was mentioned, she'd just think of ways to be able to prank them. So far, she'd thought about dying Snape's hair _and_ clothes pink, sowing off a piece of Fitwick's speak-stool, spraying Trelawny's room with tea-leaves, _all_ in the shape of a Grimm, and even about attaching Dumbledore's and Hagrid's beards together.

Of course, she'd never do any of those things, but still… Maybe she could get her bro Peeves to do them…

She was ripped out of her thoughts when something sticky and wet hit her in the forehead. Brittany had thrown a spoonful of jam at her face, and her friends were all laughing at her.

"See, _that_'s why you had no idea."

Santana laughed with them. "Yeah, yeah, fine, I like plotting my revenge at their crazy load of homework, so sue me." She wiped off her face. "So, what about this new teacher, then?"

Brittany and Blaine started talking excitedly, and the others were listening intently.

"Well, apparently they used to be some kind of special forces of the Ministry-"

Blaine chipped in "-an Auror"

"Yeah, that, and apparently they used to fight the hardest against You-Know-Who and caught the most Death Eaters _ever_, and they refuse to eat or drink anything they haven't made themselves out of fear of being killed by their billions of enemies, and-"

Blaine continued as well, "and according to others who've had class already, this teacher just _knows_ the Dark Magic, and-"

"and I heard they can defend themselves from crazy spells using just a teaspoon."

At Brittany's last remark, the others frowned, but they couldn't say anything to her beaming face, so they just let it go.

"Okay, so 'they' are amazing then?"

The others nodded, and prepared to get to class, when Blaine added to Santana.

"Yep, amazing. But apparently also _scary as hell_."

Santana watched him go behind the others, a bit shocked, but she quickly followed her friends. Nothing could scare Santana Lopez.

Let's test that theory, shall we?

* * *

The Gryffindors made their way up to the classroom, where they were met with a door that was slightly opened.

They looked at each other doubtfully.

"Should we… just go in, or what?" Blaine asked, trying to peek inside to see if their teacher was in there already.

Santana looked over his shoulder. It seemed pretty dark inside, but it was definitely time already, and she did _not_ feel like standing outside for much longer.

"Let's just go inside. I mean, we're not the ones who are late, right? Might as well sit down already."

And she immediately pushed the door open and went inside, ignoring the small protests from her friends and glad they followed her inside as well, albeit more slowly.

She was just about to pull out her wand to light the torches on the walls, when suddenly they flamed up out of themselves, making all students jump back a bit, and causing Rory to stumble backwards.

Santana had jumped back in one line with Quinn and Brittany, shielding her eyes from the fire, trying to see who had caused it. A booming voice suddenly scared them again.

"YOU ARE LATE!"

She felt Brittany and Quinn clamp at her arms, and noticed that she herself had also grabbed hold of them, as had all the other Gryffindors.

"WHAT? You get scared and try to defend yourselves by hanging onto one another? PATHETIC! Are you even wizards?"

The students still couldn't see who was talking to them, but Santana did notice that the voice was right. She had her wand in her hand, but all she did was grasp her friends.

_I don't know who this person is, but they're _good_… A lot better than those brain-dead idiots we had the past years._

"WELL? Stop standing there and SIT THE HELL DOWN!"

All Gryffindors snapped out of their stupors and took a seat in the now well-lit room. As they sat down, the flames on the torches lessened and the curtains were opened, finally bringing some natural lights into the room.

It was then that their teacher finally came into view. Santana was surprised to see that it was in fact a woman, the weirdest witch she had ever seen. She was wearing an eye patch that looked like a gold medal on her left eye, had short, blonde hair and was wearing a bright red robe with two wide stripes on the sleeves and on the sides of her legs. The woman was standing with her arms behind her back and looked down on her class.

"Okay, sloppy babies, get it together! I am professor Sue Sylvester, Witch of the First Order, award-winning Auror and professional _nightmare_."

Santana looked at Quinn in surprise, and she could see that her face looked shocked as well. Brittany had her usual confused expression on her face, but she looked pretty scared as well.

_Probably the nightmare part_, Santana thought.

"I have understood that you haven't had any decent teacher for the past years, and that you have worn out a Squirrel, an Idiot and a werewolf, teaching you some kinds of easy basics, the couch-type of Defence Against the Dark Arts. _I_, however, will be different. I don't believe in this _weak_ studying. I believe in sweat, hard work, and bleeding if I tell you to. For those reasons you can call me Coach Sylvester from now on, because I intend to work you so hard you won't even be able to cry for mama when I'm done with you."

The woman was by now slowly parading around the classroom, and Santana could see that none of the students dared to look her in the eye.

_Pretty clever, making such an entrance. Even I'm impressed, and I was raised on fear…_

She was the only one who, purely out of principles, followed the woman disinterestedly with her eyes.

The coach noticed this when she passed her desk, and stood still for a moment. Santana really wanted to look away now, because the woman was giving her a death glare that even her abuela would scare away from, but she refused to be outdone by this woman, so she simply glared back just as strongly and disdainfully.

After a couple of seconds, that had all the class looking at the two of them subtly, Sue spoke up, her lips curling up in an unpleasant smile.

"Well, well, well… You've got a lot of _guts_, looking me in the eye." She said, placing her hands on Santana's desk and leaning closer to her, shooting daggers from her eyes.

Santana, however, didn't flinch. "Oh, I can look into your eyes just fine, but I have to admit the smell of your 15th century track-robe _is_ quite unsettling."

The entire class gasped in shock and didn't even try to hide that they were watching the two of them, and even Santana didn't know why she had just said that. She wouldn't back off, though, of course, and was just waiting for the woman to either give her detention – or kill her…

The coach, however, simply stood up and moved to the front of the class, smirking unpleasantly. Every Gryffindor was following her with scared eyes, and Santana didn't have to look in her eyes to know that Quinn was mumbling to herself about why the hell she had said such a thing.

"Well, well… Santana Lopez, is it?" Sue had turned around and crossed her arms, leaning against her desk.

Santana nodded curtly, giving a small smirk. She didn't really trust her voice at that point, because she had to admit she was getting a bit nervous now.

"Very well, Sandbags…" Santana looked around in shock. A teacher using insults, didn't happen that often. Besides… her boobs weren't _that_ big…

"Congratulations… You're the first person to even dare talk back to me like that…" She was still smirking evilly a she went on. "Ten points… _to_ Gryffindor."

Santana was in shock, as was the rest of the room. Sue laughed an unpleasant laugh that sent shivers down their spines.

"Surprised, are we? She was the first one to ever talk back to me, of course she got points! She reminds me of a young Sue Sylvester, only less stunning and stylish." Her almost 'affectionate' smile disappeared quickly. "But if you ever talk back to me like that, Taco Bell, I _will_ make you wish you were never born, you hear me?"

Santana nodded with a smile. She was still a bit shocked, but to hell if she would show that.

The entire class watched carefully as the woman moved to the blackboard.

"So, on with the class. In this class you will be seeing all the theory you need, starting next week we will only work on the practice of spells, got it?"

The class nodded, and Sue gave a growl.

"If I ask a question you _will_ answer, so DID YOU GET IT?"

The class quickly answered "Yes coach!", and this time even Santana didn't dare talk back. She felt like she had pressed her luck enough already.

The woman went on writing on the blackboard: 'Defence – Offence – Unforgivable Curses'.

The rest of the class was spent with the students quickly writing down everything Coach Sue was saying about every possible defensive and offensive spell. Santana thought she couldn't feel her left hand anymore and had already emptied one entire bottle of ink on two rolls of parchment with everything the woman was saying. Quinn was obviously struggling as well, trying to write as much as possible, and Brittany had about one spell correct and had started drawing unicorns after that.

Santana was glad that they were getting to the last part of class when the woman started on the three Unforgivable Curses.

"Okay, who can tell me the three Unforgivable Curses?"

All Gryffindors were supporting their writing arms, ink splatters all over their faces and hands, but even through her fatigue Quinn raised her hand.

"There's the Imperius curse, which tells the victim to do exactly as they want."

Sue nodded approvingly. "Correct, not bad, Fabray. I will teach you how to go against this spell sometime this year. What else?"

Quinn was shocked to hear that the Imperatus curse would be used on them, but she continued anyway. "The Cruciatus curse, in other words the torture curse."

"Also correct. This one is pretty unpleasant, and I'm afraid Dumbledore hasn't permitted me to use this one on you, which is a shame, but ah well… Next?"

The entire classroom had let out a collective sigh when they heard they wouldn't be subjected to the torture curse, and then Quinn went on.

"The final curse is… the Killing Curse…"

Sue nodded again. "Correct, the avada kedavra. Everyone who is subjected to this spell will die. In the history of mankind, only one person is known to have survived this spell, possibly because of her huge melons, and she is sitting in this classroom…"

Everyone was looking at Santana now, and she herself was shocked. She had never thought about _how_ her parents had died, but now she knew what spell was used… It was pretty confronting.

Sue ignored her obvious discomfort with the situation and continued, stepping closer to her desk.

"Yes, yes, Santana Lopez, the Girl Who Lived… Got away with only a measly scar…"

Her friends were looking at her in surprise, and Santana was glad that ethnic people don't really blush, because she was sure that her face would have looked like a lighthouse otherwise.

She had never really told her friends about the lightning shaped scar she had, that went from where her collarbones connected to the beginning of her breasts, standing out stark white against her tan skin.

Sue finally noticed that everyone, including her, was staring at the girl, so she finally finished the class.

"Yes, well, we won't be testing that spell out again either, so you babies don't have to worry anymore. Now grab your stuff and get the _hell_ out of my room!"

Everyone quickly gathered their things and got out, happy to be out of there and excitedly discussing the weird professor.

Quinn, Brittany and Santana left last, and the blondes said nothing until they got through the Gryffindor common room and into their bedroom.

"San…" Quinn said, sitting down next to Santana on her bed, looking at her questioningly.

"I'm fine… It happened a long time ago, you know… I just hadn't expected to actually _know_ how it happened… I mean, it's weird, I don't remember that much, and I don't even remember _them_ at all, but just thinking about how he stole them from me… pisses me off, you know?"

Quinn and Brittany were sitting by her sides now, and they both nodded. They knew they'd never be able to understand completely, but Santana was just happy that they tried.

Brittany engulfed the two of them in a hug, and the Latina smiled at the gesture, feeling herself relax.

After a long silence, Brittany spoke up.

"So, if you have a scar… Are you a pirate now?"

Santana and Quinn both laughed at their friend's innocence, and Santana pulled the two of them even closer. She was glad to have friends like this, who weren't fazed about her past and just treated her like they'd treat anybody else.

* * *

**A/N: To Addicted Reader: the story will not entirely be like the Potter books, not only with the Fleurtana-thing, but also because I think Santana wouldn't react the same way to certain things as Harry Potter would, so there :)**


	5. Chapter 5

All in all, Santana was glad that the week had flown by. The rest of that Friday and then Saturday people just kept either staring at her in the hallways or making annoying remarks about her scar.

The worst was, of course, miss _freakin'_ Rachel Berry and her minions Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum.

Saturday, after lunch, Santana and her friends were walking back to the Gryffindor House to get started on their homework, when Berry, Hudson and Puckerman intercepted them before they could go up the stairs.

Santana rolled her eyes in annoyance and immediately crossed her arms and put on her bitch-face. All those remarks didn't really hurt her or anything, but she was really – really – pissed off.

Brittany and Quinn were just standing behind her, looking annoyed as well, but Berry was grinning widely, is if her daddies had just given her her weight in Galleons.

"What?" Santana huffed, when all the midget did was stare at her.

Rachel's smile became even larger. "Well, well, Lopez, is it true? Are you hiding a hideous scar somewhere on that vile muggle-tainted body of yours?"

Puck and Finn gave an annoying snigger behind her, but Santana just raised an eyebrow.

"Sure do. Anything else, dwarf?"

Rachel looked a bit taken aback by the easy admission, but she easily masked it by smiling even brighter.

"So it _is_ true. Well, of course it isn't surprising. I always knew it could not have been possible that you would have defeated someone as powerful as the Dark Lord without any type of repercussion. So, what does it look like? Are you maimed everywhere under your hideously poor-looking clothing?"

Santana's eyebrow went up so high that she figured it wasn't even visible anymore.

_Little jewish midget say what?_

She was just about to say something to the girl, when Quinn beat her to it.

"Ugh, what the hell is wrong with you, Berry? Have you _seen_ yourself in your regular clothes? Be glad you can wear your uniform during the week, because argyle doesn't exactly scream 'classy' either."

Santana chuckled a little at the weak insult, but Rachel looked like she had been slapped in the face with a House Elf's rag.

"I… I'll have you know that my sense of fashion is undoubtedly very classy, thank you very much! Besides, you don't have any right to talk to _me_, you filthy mudblood!"

"Okay, let me at her – _HIJO DE_-"

Santana rushed forward and balled her fist. She just wanted to hit that girl – nobody talks to her friends like that.

_Just break her nose, that's all… Nothing wrong with that._

But before she even reached the girl, Brittany and Quinn held her back.

"No, Sannie, don't! Stop the violence!" She had said it in her sweet sing-song voice, so Santana had no choice but to let it go.

"Fine.", she huffed. "You got lucky this time, Berry!" Rachel was standing behind her two baboon friends, looking a bit frightened even with her muscle wall.

Santana let herself be pulled away by her friends, passing Berry, but when she turned her back and started going up the stairs, she heard a booming voice come from behind them.

"OH NO YOU WON'T, MISSY!"

Santana turned around quickly, and what she saw was enough to completely make her day.

Where only seconds earlier Berry had been standing, a pathetic-looking green parrot was sitting on the floor, screaming "_AAAH_ No you won't – no you won't!"

The parrot kept repeating what the voice had said only seconds before, and now that she had turned around, Santana could see Sue Sylvester come up to them, her wand drawn.

"Well, well, well, Berry, thought you could curse someone who had their back turned?"

She was looking down on parrot!Rachel, who was shaking on her little scrawny legs. Puck and Finn were looking on from a couple of feet away, not sure of what they should do without their 'great leader'.

Sylvester then turned away from the trio for a moment and looked at Santana with her good eye.

"You alright there, Sandbags?"

Santana just nodded. She couldn't speak, for fear of laughing and never being able to stop.

"Good." The coach turned back to the parrot, but it wasn't sitting there anymore. "Oh no you don't!"

She pointed her wand at the two guys, who had picked Rachel up and were trying to get away with her.

Santana's grin grew even larger. _Please curse them as well! Turn them into pigs! God, please do it!_

Unfortunately for her, the coach ignored the guys, but she did make parrot!Rachel fly out of their hands and made her float in front of her good eye.

"Well, well, well, Miss Berry… Daughter of, of course… Hadn't expected any better of you, with your… lineage. Probably spoiled to death… How about _I_ give you a _proper_ lesson, hm?"

From where she was standing, Santana saw the parrot pale – she didn't think a beak and feathers could look pale, but boy was she wrong! – and seriously had to strain herself to contain her laughter when coach Sue started waving her wand around, making parrot!Rachel bounce off the walls, over to the floor, the (extremely high!) ceiling, to then finally end up inside one of the dusty knight's armours.

Sue was grinning evilly, winking at Santana with her good eye, when suddenly their happy moment was interrupted by another voice booming across the hallway.

"PROFESSOR SYLVESTER, WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Professor McGonagall was running through the corridor, heading for where a lot of students had started gathering.

Coach Sue was looking a bit taken aback by McGonagall's outburst, but she didn't let it show as she simply stopped pointing her wand at parrot!Rachel and turned to face her fellow professor.

"Nothing to worry about, Nerva, just teaching a lesson."

Professor McGonagall looked a bit suspicious at that and let her eyes wander around the crowd, focusing especially on the Gryffindor-trio that was close to bursting out in laughter, and the two obviously scared-to-death Slytherin baboons.

She was almost going to leave the situation as it was, when she thought of something.

_If the morons are here, then where is…_

She looked around hastily, and exploded when she discovered the ruffled parrot in the armour.

"SUE, YOU'RE NOT SAYING THAT THAT'S A…"

Sue Sylvester looked dismissive, and rolled her eye.

"Yes, yes, that's a Berry. I think you've been going a bit too easy on the midget, she needed to be put straight with a bit of… force."

"A _bit_ of force?" McGonagall was fuming, eyes wide and nostrils flaring. "We _do_ not use transfiguration as a punishment, Sue!"

The coach slapped her palm against her face, as if only just remembering something.

"Right, right, I _knew_ I was forgetting something. Well, no harm done, I'll think about it next time!" And with a shake of her wand, she changed the parrot back into a very shaken Rachel Berry and strode out of the hallway.

McGonagall started muttering under her breath as she grabbed Rachel by the sleeve and pulled her to the medical ward, further ignoring the crowd that had formed, and only fleetingly glancing at the Gryffindor trio, who were still standing there with nothing more than a small grin on their faces.

It was only when McGonagall had left and the rest of the students had started dissipating, that the three girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Santana and Brittany clung onto Quinn as they hobbled back to the common room, doubling over with laughter. Even Quinn, the self-proclaimed 'serious one' had issues walking in a straight line.

When they clambered through the portrait hole, their laughter had subsided a bit, but when they entered the room they saw all Gryffindors dying of laughter as magically moving pictures of "Rachel the flying parrot-Berry" were floating around. Apparently the news had spread in no time, and that fact alone was enough for the Pierce twins to start a prankster-party in the common room, with food, drinks, and replays of the best moment of the year.

It's pretty obvious that for the rest of the day hardly any homework was made by Gryffindor students.

* * *

On Sunday, Santana woke up with woozy head and half a cupcake in her hand.

"What the-", she started saying, rubbing her head at the same time, when she heard some chuckles coming from her left.

Looking up, she saw her two friends smirking down at her.

"Looks like someone has a sugar-hangover today"."

More giggles came from her left, and even though Santana just felt like ignoring them and rolling over in her bed, she – painfully – noticed that she wasn't lying in her giant bed in the dorm when she hit the floor.

Brittany and Quinn started laughing even harder, and it was only then that Santana noticed she wasn't in the dorm, but had fallen asleep curled up on one of the fauteuils in the common room.

"What the hell- why aren't I in bed or something?"

She was rubbing her painful back while glaring at Quinn. The blonde just rolled her eyes.

"Of course you forget about the part where the two of us tried to _drag_ you out of that chair last night, and that we had to give up when you nearly hexed us in your sleep!"

Santana stopped glaring and just looked thoughtful. That _did_ sound sort of familiar... and it _was_ something she would do...

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine, it was all my fault, ya-di-ya-di-ya. Whatever, I'm just going to shower quickly and we'll go out for breakfast."

The two blondes giggled again, but this time it was Brittany who spoke up first.

"Sorry Sannie, you already missed breakfast. It's almost past lunch time now."

Santana just shrugged at the information, because lunch was pretty much as good as breakfast at Hogwarts, but then her eyes suddenly widened as she realised something.

"Wait – are you trying to tell me that I've been lying here all morning... in plain sight... for everyone to see?!"

Brittany started nodding furiously, but Quinn just crossed her arms nonchalantly and gave her a simple "yep".

Santana looked at her friends in shock for a few more moments, and then she jumped up suddenly and started chasing them, shouting things in Spanish.

Unfortunately for her, though, the Latina's "retribution for leaving her like that" resulted in her fighting until past lunchtime, so she didn't get to eat anything once more...

By the time she was finally dressed, had finished cleaning up (chasing her friends had completely messed up the common room... and the dorm room... and the boy's dorm...) and by the time she had finally finished her loads of homework, she was very close to starvation.

Groaning, she put her head on the table.

"Why the hell aren't we eating yet? It's, like, dark outside and everything. What's taking so long?"

Her whining caused Brittany to pat her on the back, but the other Gryffindors at the table to look at her disbelievingly.

"You're kidding, right?" Blaine asked.

Santana just lifted an eyebrow, a look that would have been more effective if her head wasn't perched on top of a pile of parchments.

Blaine sat up straighter. "Seriously? how could you forget: tonight's the night the other schools are arriving! Dumbledore is having a big feast in their honour!"

The other Gryffindors were looking excited as well, and started talking about how the schools would arrive.

Santana finally lived up enough to sit back up.

"Wait, that was tonight? So those stuck-up little punks are the reason why we're still here, without food? Oh come on! Why didn't they just hop on an earlier Hogwarts express and get this damn thing over with?"

She looked at her two blonde friends, and Brittany was just smiling as usual, whereas Quinn rolled her eyes at the Latina for what must've been the hundredth time that day.

"Honestly, San, do you ever even think? This tournament is more than just watching three students fight... no, _not_ to the death." Santana's excitement went down right away. "This thing is all about image, about showing off your school as something like the best school ever. They-"

"Sooooo, in other words, they _are_ all too stuck-up to just go by train?"

Quinn facepalmed herself while Brittany giggled.

"Sure, yeah, let's go with that."

At that time, professor McGonagall stepped into the common room, and Santana and Brittany both stopped giggling, just like the rest of the room stopped talking.

"Everyone, listen up! The students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are arriving in fifteen minutes. I expect you all IN NEAT LINES AT THE EASTERN EXIT, GROUPED WITH THE OTHER STUDENTS OF YOUR YEAR!"

She had to shout the last part of her explanation, because the moment she had said that they were arriving, the entire room had jumped up and started looking for their cloaks, began fussing with their hairs and babbling away about how the schools would arrive, and what the students would look like.

Santana was already in the hallway by the time McGonagall had finished, dragging her friends with her, shouting about how hungry she was, but on the inside she was feeling just as curious about those fancy schools as everyone else was.

* * *

**AN: So, I haven't update my stories in ages, and I'm sorry, but I've completely lost the writing drive and I think that I might be getting it back now... sort of :p So I hope that this chapter makes sense, and even more I hope that I will be writing again soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
